A knee-joint endo-prosthesis is known from EP 0 442 330 B1 to have a femoral part, a meniscus element and a tibial part, the bearing surfaces of the femoral part and the tibial part bearing against associated bearing surfaces of the meniscus element.
The tibial part is firmly connected to a tibial plate, the tibial plate being anchored within the tibia bone and intended to knit together with the latter. The femoral part, tibial part and meniscus element are preferably produced from a ceramic material.